kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber
Amber is a major protagonist and a in Kingdom Hearts The Data book and a wielder of Rod of Elements. She is 15 at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts The Data book. She is the twin of Alexandria. Story Dancing Twins Amber is seen with her Sister in the meeting about Alex's Group. When Alex's Group Gets there She attacks Alex giving a warning shot she tells his Group to go back. After Alex warps her Sister and him to a unknown Place She attacks Sapphire's Group. After fighting and telling them there story about how her and her Sister and looking for a home. After Sapphire asks if she wants to join them She says she must ask her sister. When Alex and Alexandria Warp back she tells her sister the good news. After joining Them Amber calls for her group of Nobodies. The Evil Man Of Death When Amber and her sister help Alex attack Death he fires a mega Dark Fire ball. But they help him dodge it and then they attack Death. After landing a blow on him he fires 3 lances at them. After just missing Amber and Alex attack while her Sister heals them. After Hitting him he uses Alexandria as his puppet Alex Hits him from behind before Jack turns her into a card. Island paradise After being found by Alex and Amelia Amber goes back to there camp. After Going to get food she falls ill and pass's out. Alex finds her and takes her back to the camp after a few days of resting Amber is no longer sick. When Alex goes into the Data book after fighting with Amelia for a bit Alex gets out of the Data book with Troisnyxetienne. Amber gasp at Troisnyxetienne's Beauty Amber wants to ask Troisnyxetienne how how she keeps her Beauty and ask a guy out that she likes. But before she can ask Death warps them to a Awaking like Place After beating Death the platform there on breaks and the fall into the Darkness. Relationships Alex Wolf Main article: Alex Wolf Amber really cares for Alex a lot so much so that Amelia gets mad at her from time to time when Amber does something Alex likes. Amelia Main article: Amelia Amber and Amelia don't get along to well as Amelia states that Amber is trying to worm her way into Alex's Heart. And when Alex is not looking they Fight such as Amber Burning Amelia or Amelia blowing Amber into a rock. Personality Amber has a a Fiery Personality as shown when She Talks to Death. She sometimes is head strong So much so she Attacks Alex with out waiting for him to do something first. Sometimes she is Nice to others as seen to Hug Alex after they fight. Although she seems cold at times she always has a smile on her Face. Appearance Amber wears a Mage Hat And Black cloak. Her eyes Are Blue and her color is brown. She wears Black shoes and has a Rod she uses when she dancings to attack. When Amber lets down her it's very long and flows with the wind as Alex states. Fighting style Amber dances when she fights to summon spells. As she says it's very Fun to do with her Sister. She uses Black and Blue Magic in Battle While her Sister uses White and Time Magic. Amber/Abilities Category:Wolf's Tale Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters (TDB) Category:Nobodies